A Royal Murderer
by Night the hedgehog1998
Summary: Shadow, Sonic, and Amy thought their lives wouldn't get any stranger till a brown angel wolf princess comes into the picture. Now the three along with some help try to save her kingdom from the evil sorcerer who has eyes only on Amy. By Night the hedgehog1998 and aliciathewolf45.
1. Chapter 1

A Royal Murderer

By me and aliciathewolf45 who is helping me, without her this story would never have started. This chapter was mainly aliciathewolf45's idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega.

A bright summer day was just perfect on Mobius. Many mobians are out doing what they feel like doing. Amy wanted to have a little get together with the heroes of the world. And what better way to get them to come, was a good picnic. Shadow didn't want to do anything with it, but Amy somehow made him change his mind easily. Sonic was easily led when Amy mentioned a bit of chilli dogs in his ear.

Amy walked up a long trail leading to the park and their area for the picnic. She walked up a large hill like area with a single tree to give them some shade and a place to rest and sat her stuff down on the soft grass. She laid out the large blanket and food to eat. There were sandwiches, fruit, veggies, all kinds that she made just for them.

She smiled to herself seeing all the foods she had just for them. Speaking of them, she felt a cool wind past her and soon enough, Sonic and Shadow were standing on both sides of her. Amy jumped a bit, but soon enough she giggled making the two smile to her. The two heroes along with the pink hedgehog crowded around the food she laid out for them. The air was crisp and warm to the touch of their fur and the sound of birds flew over their heads as they sat down on the red and white striped rug to dine on some lunch.

Amy took out the some drinks of water to give them and smiled, "I'm glad you were able to come today, guys." she said with a smile.

Shadow took the water and smirked, "Glad to, Rose." he replied.

Sonic smiled and took a sandwich that was lying on a plate next to him, "Yeah. This is good, Ames. You make a pretty good picnic." he said happily and taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Amy smiled wide seeing her two favourite guys liking her food and enjoying the rest of the lunch time with her. Nothing could ever ruin this wonderful moment between the three hedgehogs. But their grand time was about to come to a close. In the deep part of the forest in the park, a bright blue light was shown almost making it brighter than any other light.

Then a brown angel wolf with beautiful wings and blond golden hair rushed out of the light and down the path of trees and bushes. She panted like no other and looked back once and a while to see if anything was coming after her. Soon enough, a large beast flew out of the portal before it started to close and rushed after her.

The beast was a large gray werewolf like being with sharp bristling fur on it back and drooling teeth bared to bite anything in two. It's yellow glaring eyes locked firmly on the wolf as she sped through the forest running for her life. It howled out a great howl so loud the trees shook slightly. That howl was able to travel to the park area where Shadow and Sonic and Amy were. The three's ears perked slightly hearing the howl to the forest.

"What the hell was that!?" Sonic spoke up standing on his feet in seconds.

Amy stood up along with Shadow glaring out to where the sound was heard, "Could that be...a monster!?" Amy shook in fear a bit.

Shadow looked at her with a calming look, "Don't be scared, Rose." he told her before looking at his blue counterpart, "well, faker? Are we going to investigate?".

The blue hedgehog smirked and nodded, "Oh, yeah! Just don't fall behind!" he said before taking off in a speed of light after the noise.

Shadow was about to go after him when he was stopped by Amy who walked up next to him, "I'm coming, too!" she shouted grasping his arm.

"No Rose! It's too dangerous!".

"I'm going! You might need my help!"

With a growl from his lips, Shadow picked up Amy bridal style and rushed after Sonic to find out what the noise was. Amy wrapped her arms firmly around the black hedgehog's neck and hugged him tightly. When he got closer to the place they heard the noise, Sonic was there, but he was in a battle stance.

Shadow stopped right next to him and set Amy down gently before going in a battle stance as well, "Did you find anything?" he asked looking around the area.

"No...But there is something here..." he replied snarling under his breath.

Amy quickly took out her hammer and looked around as well, "I feel something too...but what?" she asked.

They were about to investigate more till the brown wolf shot out of the trees and flew to the ground ** her back, "AUUUGH!" she cried out in pain trying to get up.

Sonic rushed over to her and lifted her head up from the ground and her chest to his, "You alright!?" he asked quickly with Shadow and Amy next to the two.

She groaned a bit looking up at his eyes in panic, "The...thing...it's...after...me...help...me..." the brown angel wolf stuttered before passing out in Sonic's arms.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted pointing at the area where the wolf came out and soon enough the beast flew out in a deep killing frenzy.

The dark hedgehog pushed Amy back and got in front of the three, "Stand back! This being isn't from around here!" he shouted taking out a chaos emerald.

"We know that! But why is it here! And why is that THING after her?!" Sonic shouted back picking up the angel wolf in his arms bridal style and backing away from the beast.

The beast roared seeing that the wolf was having some helpers protecting her. It roared once more before charging at Sonic and the angel wolf in his arms.

"Look out!" shouted Amy, Sonic just managed to get out the way in time, the huge beast smashed into the ground were Sonic had stood not a second ago.

"Sonic, take her back to your house, we're meet you there" shouted Shadow

"But Shadow"

"Now!" demanded Shadow, Sonic took one look at Shadow's face and ran as fast as he could to his house. The beast saw the leaving and went after them.

"Over my dead body, you're never going after them!" shouted Shadow determinedly.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow through a chaos spear at the creature before it took off for Sonic, it hit it straight in the back and the huge beast turned around and looked at its attacker.

"Amy get to Sonic's now" said Shadow calmly.

"Shadow I can't leave you here with this thing by yourself" replied Amy in distress.

"Amy I'm not asking you, I'm telling you go to Sonic's house, NOW!" demanded Shadow, the beast roared a ear piercing roar, birds from all over the place took to sky to get away from the horrible noise. Then it all happened, Amy left go to Sonic's house the beast ran for her Shadow jumped in the way saving Amy, he then chaos controlled above the beast and chaos blasted it, killing it instantly.

"Come on Amy we need to get to Sonic's" said Shadow emotionlessly as ever, Shadow then picked Amy up bridal style and sprinted to Sonic's.


	2. Chapter 2

A Royal Murderer

Big thanks to aliciathewolf45. Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog...yet. _Italics means the person who's POV it is, is thinking in there head. _

Amy's POV

"Okay, we're finally here" panted Shadow out of breath from the run.

"Come Shadow, we need to see if the angel wolf is okay" I pleaded running to the door. I opened the door to Sonic's house.

"Wow, didn't expect to see everybody here" I said in shock. Everyone was there, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream even the chaotix were there.

"Where's Sonic and the angel wolf?" questioned Shadow who had appeared behind me.

"Upstairs, but it isn't pretty" answered Vector, pointing to the stairs. Shadow nodded his head once in understanding. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me up after him. We went into Sonic's bedroom and saw Sonic in crouched next to his bed with the angel wolf laying in it. Me and Shadow sat next to Sonic.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked. _She doesn't look to badly hurt, but looks can be deceiving. _Sonic turned around to me his cocky smile showing again.

"She has a few scratches and bruises here and there but all in all she should recover quickly with no after effects" Sonic answered cheerfully. I sighed. _I'm glad we we're there other whys she might not of been here today. _My thoughts were broken when I felt Shadow's hand leave mine. I turned around to him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Sonic, why is everyone here?" questioned Shadow, who had now stopped smiling.

"Well... I didn't know if we would need some...reinforcements, if the creature was here I don't think I could defeat it by myself" said Sonic uneasily.

Shadow took a deep breath, and then said. "Are you saying that you thought I couldn't defeat that thing?!"

"Well I hopped you could, but just to make sure" said Sonic. _Damn these two never stop arguing. I'm just glad she's okay._

"Okay, I'm going to tell the guys down stairs to go home" said Shadow. Me and Shadow walked down stairs to see everyone staring at us.

"Okay, she's fine a few scratches and bruises but nothing seriously and the beast is history so there's no point in everyone staying" said shadow plainly.

Shortly after that everyone had left apart from Sonic, me, Shadow and the chaotix.

"If you don't mind Shadow, me and Mighty would like to stay just encase anything else shows up, is that okay with you?" asked Espio.

"Fine with me" answered Shadow. The rest of the chaotix (that being Charmy and Vector) left leaving me, Mighty, Shadow, Espio and Sonic alone with the angel wolf, we headed upstairs and sat by Sonic. Ten minutes later the angel wolf started waking up from her sleep "No...no...leave me alone...NO!" the angel wolf screamed the last bit sitting up quickly.

"Hey, its okay nothing's after you, everything's fine" said Espio calmly. The angel wolf calmed down after that. _Wow she was really scared. _

"Who are you?" she asked looking at everyone.

"More importantly who are you and where are you from?" asked Sonic.

"I'm Alicia the angel wolf" she answered politely. _That's a beautiful name and imagines having wings, god that would be really cool._

"Nice to meet you Alicia, I'm Shadow, that's Sonic, Mighty, Amy and that's Espio" said Shadow pointing to everyone in turn.

"Hey everyone, how exactly did I get here though?" Alicia asked.

"Well, me, Amy and Sonic we're having a picnic, then we saw a bright blue flash and we heard a very load roar, so we went running to see what it was, then you came out of the forest running and you fell on your back you then begged us to help you, you then fell unconscious. After that a massive beast came out and tried to attack you, Sonic picked you up and took you here whilst I killed the beast, we arrived here and sat down here with you, Sonic called Espio and Mighty over here for some added protection" said Shadow calmly. _I always have admired how calm Shadow and Espio are even when faced with danger. _

"Wow, thank you guys so much" said Alicia happily.

"Aw it was nothing" said Mighty cheerfully.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" shouted me and Sonic in unison. Alicia chuckled at all the shouting.

"So where did you come from?" asked Espio.

"I came from my kingdom, which is called Cerillia, I kingdom magic and happiness, that is till I evil sorcerer named Valgard came and took over my kingdom, he took my grandfather hostage along with the rest of the people in my kingdom, he also wants my powers" said Alicia who was fighting back tears. Espio put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to be upset sometimes" Espio said comfortingly.

"That's why I have to get back to my kingdom and stop him" said Alicia determinedly.

"Okay, but we're coming with you, right guys?" asked Sonic.

"Of course" said Espio.

"Defiantly" said Mighty.

"Happy to help" I said.

"Hmm, I suppose you'll need my help" said Shadow.

By the way what are your powers?" I asked nervously.

"I can control the elements, earth, water, fire and air, I also can heal people to some extent, but using my powers drains me a lot" Alicia said.

"Okay, everyone can stay here tonight, we're set of tomorrow" said Sonic with his cocky smile. "Alicia can sleep in here, the guest room has three beds so me, Amy and Mighty can have them" continued Sonic.

"I'll take the couch" said Shadow emotionlessly.

"And Espio..." started Sonic.

"I'll stay here with Alicia, to make sure she nothing happens in the night, that is if it's okay with you?" asked Espio.

"Fine with me" said Alicia happily. _Something is going to happen to these two, I just know it. _

"Okay, Espio pull over a arm chair and get comfy, night everyone" said Sonic. Everyone said there goodnights and went to bed.

The next day

"Okay everyone time to get going" said Sonic. In no time everyone was out the door and ready to leave. They got to where Shadow killed the beast.

"Alicia how exactly do we get to you kingdom?" asked Mighty.

"Well I should be able to make a portal but it will drain me" said Alicia peacefully. Alicia made the portal and sure enough she was drained so much she fainted luckily Espio was there to catch her before she fell. We decided to camp tonight and wait till Alicia was awake again.

What nobody knew was that two mystery people were watching there every move.

"Let's report this to Valgard" said mysterious man one.

"Agreed come on before they wake up" said mysterious man two.


	3. Chapter 3

A Royal Murderer

By me and aliciathewolf45, best helper ever!

The mystery pair teleports to their dimension

"Okay let's report to Valgard" said the mystery man one.

"Yes lets" replied mystery man two. The two teleported to a castle, this castle was bright white with multiple towers reaching to the sky, a moat with dark blue water circled the castle if you looked closely you could see crocodiles and electric eels swimming in it, there is a huge wooden draw bridge.

"Open the bridge!" shouted the first man. Nothing happened.

"Open the bridge!" shouted the first man again. Nothing happened.

"NOW, OPEN THE BRIDGE OR ELSE I'M GOING TO KICK ALL YOUR BUTS INTO NEXT GENERATION!" screamed the second man, who was very annoyed. The draw bridge opens straight away after that. The two marched into the castle, which was very badly kept the walls had cracks in them most of the places where doors should be they weren't there. As the two got to the throne which actually had doors, they burst in. This room was the only room in the entire castle which was decently well kept the walls weren't grey they are white and the throne was a chair of gold.

"Valgard, sir we have located the angel wolf" said mystery man one. Valgard turns around his black robe swinging around with him his face looked like a spell gone wrong.

"Then where is she Mephiles?" asked Valgard in a deep voice. Mephiles whose green reptile eyes could freak anybody had no effect on Valgard. Mephiles is a hedgehog with black fur and white stripes he is wearing black jeans and black tank top. "Um...well..." stuttered Mephiles.

"She has people with her" interrupted the other man before Mephiles could make a fool of himself.

"Is that so?" asked Valgard more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes sir" said Mephiles happy at how his partner helped him out.

"I'll be back in a minute I'm going to see our angel wolf's protectors" said Valgard. He then walked out of the throne room and down a dark hall he stopped at a black door with a white letter V on it. Valgard walked in the room, the room was a dark purple with a grey floor and a white statue in the middle of a hand and in this hand was a white sphere with what looked like clouds in it.

"Chaos sphere of dark and light show me where the princess camps tonight" sang Valgard. The chaos sphere showed three light red tents in a triangle and a log fire in the middle, sitting around the log fire was a blue hedgehog wearing a white top and blue shorts. A black and red armadillo, wearing baggy black tracksuits and white top with a red jumper over the top.

"They don't seem like a problem, ha these rodents need exterminating" said Valgard heartlessly. Valgard went back to his minions. "Okay you two there's only a few of them I'll summon a creature to help you capture that princess" said Valgard.

"Yes sir" said Mephiles.

"Come one, come all, come creature to kill them all" chanted Valgard. A creature with a body of a red lion and the head of a human and a scorpions tail appeared.

"What is that?!" asked Mephiles.

"It's a Manticore, Mephiles" answered Valgard calmly. The Manticore turned to Valgard.

"Master, how may I please you?" asked the Manticore in a deep mighty voice.

"Go with these two and kill the people they point out to you, but, leave the angel wolf she's mine" ordered Valgard.

"Fine, let's get this over with I'm already bored" said the remaining mystery man.

The three retuned to Sonic's dimension.

"That's them" pointed out Mephiles, pointing at the group. "Let's get them" continued Mephiles.

"NO!" shouted mystery man two "its dark we're attack at day light"

"...but..." stuttered Mephiles.

"No buts we're attack at sun rise and that's that" demanded mystery man two.

"Okay" said Mephiles. Mephiles climbed a tree and slept in it. The Manticore slept at the bottom of the tree. Mystery man two stood watching the angel wolfs protects and kept a eye on his two team mates.


	4. Chapter 4

A Royal Murderer

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega.

_Italics mean's the character thinking in their head._

The next morning, Shadow's POV

Espio and Shadow are awake whilst everyone else is still sleeping.

"So Espio you ready to help this Angel wolf?" asked Shadow.

"Alicia? Yeh I'm ready, are you?" replied Espio.

"Always" said Shadow smugly, _as long as Amy is involved._

"I hope you are always ready, because who knows what dangers are in Alicia's dimension" said Espio suddenly serious.

"Good point Espio. Let's wake up the team so we can get a move on"

"But Alicia might not be conscious yet"

"Hmm, yeh she might not be, but the others still need to be awake"

"Okay, I'll wake up Sonic and Mighty you wake up Amy and we're both wake up Alicia"

"Sounds good to me" Espio goes off to wake up the boys up. _Okay time to wake my Rose up, Shadow be serious she probably doesn't even care about you like that, but what if she does? There's only one way to find out. _I walk in to Amy.

"Amy...Amy it's time to wake up beautiful" whispered Shadow whilst shaking her shoulder.

"Huh, Shadow did you call me beautiful?" asked an almost awake Amy.

"What, um...yes I did, are you angry?"

Amy gets up and holds Shadow's face in her hands "why would I be?" As Amy reached in to kiss Shadow, and Shadow reached in to kiss back, when all of a sudden the ground started shaking violently.

"What is this?" asked Amy franticly.

"Earthquake" said Shadow calmly. "Come on let's get out of here" Shadow grabs Alicia and jumps through window, followed by Amy.

"What was that?" Amy asked again hysterically.

"An earthquake" said Espio just as calm as Shadow.

"I'm not sure, if that was an earthquake" said Sonic suspiciously.

"It wasn't, look" Shadow points into the distance and there stands two robed figures and a strange creature.

"What is that?!" shrieked Amy.

"It is a Manticore!" boomed the robed figure.

"And who are you?!" questioned Sonic in a cocky way.

"Me, I am Mephiles the Dark, mercenary of the great Valgard" said Mephiles.

"Enough talk, Manticore kill all of them, except the angle wolf, Valgard wants her" demanded Mystery figure 2.

"YES MASTER!" roared the Manticore, as it rushed into battle, roaring all the way.

"Amy, Alicia stay back were take care of this" I said in the most leader like way possible.

"Be careful" Amy cautioned.

"Always am, come on guys" I said,_ damn I'm starting to be as cocky as Sonic, better change that. _Shadow, Sonic, Espio and Mighty charged at the already charging Manticore.


	5. Chapter 5

A Royal Murderer

Chapter 5

By Night the hedgehog (me) and Aliciathewolf45 the amazingly helpful and brilliant writer. _Italics_ means thoughts of the person whose POV it is in. And a big thanks to all my awesome reviewers, I couldn't have continued this without your support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega.

Shadow's POV

"Quick kill that beast!" Shouted Mighty, the group of male hero's being Shadow, Sonic, Espio and Mighty, charged with determination flaring in their eyes. The Manticore charged full pelt at Espio in a bull like fashion.

"Watch Out!" Warned Alicia from a distance. _To_o_ late. _The Manticore head butted Espio sending him flying into a tree about ten yards away. _This is going to be harder than the other beast, and will take tactics to beat it. I need to protect Amy. _

"Shadow we need you to focus on the task at hand" Shouted Mighty breaking me from my chain of thought. 

"Shadow don't look so down, you got me on your team, you can't possibly lose" said Sonic as cocky as ever. _One day his cockiness will get the better of him. _

"Okay Mighty Sonic, join me in a circle around this beast and….." I started giving orders.

"Then we kick its butt, right?!" Interrupted Sonic.

"Yea sure Sonic just don't get hurt" I warned, _as if I care if he gets hurt._

"Aww is Shadow worried about me?" teased Sonic.

"No, I just don't want to have to save you're sorry excuse for a life" I shouted.

"Nah I think you love me" Sonic said annoyingly. _After this I will kill him slowly and painfully. _"Shadow what's with the evil smile?"

"Wait and see Sonic, wait and see" I said evilly.

"Um guys we need to kill this before it does some serious damage, look Espio is already injured" said Mighty pointing at Espio.

"No I'm fine honestly" said Espio as he struggled to stand.

"Espio you might need to sit out" replied Might.

"I can't let you guys fight this beast without me" argued Espio.

"Hmmm" I hummed. _There isn't much we can use to attack from the scenery, they've got us at a height advantage and were in the middle of the forest, there is a powerful river not to far away which could come in handy but going over there would also put us at risk._

"Um guys the Manticore's getting ready to attack again!" shouted Amy urgently.

"One sec the Shad-mans got a plan, right Shad-ster?"

"Yep and Sonic call me anything but Shadow and I will have to end your life and just think how much that would upset me" I said sarcastically.

"Ummm Shadow the plan?" asked Mighty trying to distract me from my thoughts of killing Sonic.

"Ah yes well what we'll do is…."

Meanwhile at the top of the hill watching.

"This is taking to long" said Mystery man.

"Yeh I know that Manticore just ain't killin um" said Mephalise.

"Well why don't u go and kick there faces in then?!"

"Yes sir with pleasure sir" with that Mephalise sprinted down the hill with ice like claws sharpened to slice necks sticking out.

Back with Shadow and the gang.

"O damn we got more trouble" said Espio pointing to Mephalise.

"Okay forget the plan I've got a new one, Espio and Mighty go get the girls to help you kill that Manticore, Sonic you and me will take on that guy, now go"

Espio and Mighty runs over to the girls telling them the plan.

"But Espio your hurt you can't fight" stated Alicia.

"No I'll be fine" argued Espio.

"Please just let me take a quick look at your injuries?" pleaded Alicia.

"Later okay, just let me….." said Espio, at that second the Manticore charged at Espio and Alicia its mouth opened wide and teeth as sharp as razors pointing out.

"Ahhh!" screamed Alicia. Espio spins Alicia around so his back is pointing to the beast so she can't get hurt.

"Rrrroooaarrrrrr!" bellowed the beast as Amy smashed it in the face with her piko piko hammer making the Manticore fly several fight backwards, shacking it's head it roared again,.

"Anytime you guys want to help just step right in" shouted Mighty.

"O right yeh lets go" said Espio. Alicia and Espio ran and stood in a line with Amy and Mighty all ready to give there life for each other.


End file.
